powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trainzord Modules
The Trainzord Modules are small versions of the Train Quantum Guardians' Trainzords that are inserted into the Train Quantum Guardians' weapons as well as the Train Quantum Morpher & the AppMorpher. Most of the Trainzords were lost during the expansion of the Shadow Line, cutting them off from the Rainbow Line, making it the initial secondary mission of the Train Quantum Guardians to find the lost Trainzord before General Schwartz takes them for his own or they deteriorate from being disconnected from the Rainbow Line for too long. List of Trainzord Modules *'Red Trainzord Module' - Used mainly by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1. Gives the user access to the Red Train Quantum Guardian arsenal. Also summons the Red Trainzord. *'Blue Trainzord Module' - Used mainly by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2. Gives the user access to the Blue Train Quantum Guardian arsenal. Also summons the Blue Trainzord. *'Yellow Trainzord Module' - Used mainly by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3. Gives the user access to the Yellow Train Quantum Guardian arsenal. Also summons the Yellow Trainzord. *'Green Trainzord Module' - Used mainly by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4. Gives the user access to the Green Train Quantum Guardian arsenal. Also summons the Green Trainzord. *'Pink Trainzord Module' - Used mainly by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5. Gives the user access to the Pink Train Quantum Guardian arsenal. Also summons the Pink Trainzord. *'Build Trainzord Module' - Used mainly by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6. Gives the user access to the Orange Train Quantum Guardian arsenal. Also summons the Build Trainzord. *'Purple Trainzord Module' - Used mainly by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7. Gives the user access to the Purple Train Quantum Guardian arsenal. *'Energy Trainzord Module' - Ammo used for the Train Quantum Cannon's Rainbow Rush attack. *'Scope Trainzord Module' - Used in the Train Sablaster, where it can either enhance the shots in Gun Mode to fire homing bullets or lock a target in place to allow for an energy slash attack in Sword Mode without risk of evasion. *'Drill Trainzord Module' - Powers up Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6's Guide Breaker. It can also summon the Support Trainzord, the Drill Trainzord. *'Shield Trainzord Module' - Summons the Support Trainzord, the Shield Trainzord. When used it the Train Sablaster in Sword Mode, it summons a manifestation of the Shield Trainzord that blocks any oncoming attacks. *'Car Carrier Trainzord Module' - Summons the Support Trainzord, the Car Carrier Trainzord. This Trainzord is the last of the Support Trainzords that the Conductor & Ticket had on hand. When used in the Train Sablaster in Gun Mode, it launches manifestations of the red & blue cars at the enemy. When used in Sword Mode, it summons manifestations of the yellow, green, & pink cars that repeatedly attack the enemy. *'Tank Trainzord Module' - Summons the Support Trainzord, the Tank Trainzord. One of the lost Trainzords, Russell had found it in the mountains during the Bucket Shadow escapade, but left it there. It was later found by Irv. When used in the Train Sablaster in Sword Mode, it is sent towards the enemy where it then explodes on command. *'Diesel Trainzord Module' - Summons the Support Trainzord, the Diesel Trainzord. One of the lost Trainzords & the oldest Support Trainzord at that, Russell (with the help of some neighborhood kids) found it behind a museum, but it was in extremely poor shape. Russell eventually manages to get it up & running again. After use, it returns to its spot behind the museum. *'Fire Trainzord Module' - Summons the Support Trainzord, the Fire Trainzord. One of the lost Trainzords, Russell & Rosa found the Trainzord module as it was formed as a fire extinguisher. *'Police Trainzord Module' - Summons the Support Trainzord, the Police Trainzord. One of the lost Trainzords, Russell found this Trainzord module along with the stolen items from Vacuum Shadow. Interestingly, this Trainzord module wasn't in the cockpit when it was found. *'Hyper Trainzord Module' - Enables a Train Quantum Guardian to enter Hyper Mode & is used as ammo for the Railway Blaster. It also summons the Support Trainzord, the Hyper Trainzord. *'Post Trainzord Module' - Used to launch a letter to the Train Quantum Guardians' hometown. *'Safari Trainzord Modules' - Used by the Train Quantum Guardians to TransMorph into their individual Safari Modes. **'Lion Trainzord Module' - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 to TransMorph into Lion Mode. **'Eagle Trainzord Module' - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 to TransMorph into Eagle Mode. **'Wildcat Trainzord Module' - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 to TransMorph into Wildcat Mode. **'Alligator Trainzord Module' - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 to TransMorph into Alligator Mode. **'Panda Trainzord Module' - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 to TransMorph into Panda Mode. Gallery Standard TR-Red Ressha.png|Red Trainzord Module TR-Blue Ressha.png|Blue Trainzord Module TR-Yellow Ressha.png|Yellow Trainzord Module TR-Green Ressha.png|Green Trainzord Module TR-Pink Ressha.png|Pink Trainzord Module Build ToQ Ressha (1).png|Build Trainzord Module Weapon Energy-ressha.jpg|Energy Trainzord Module Scope Ressha.png|Scope Trainzord Module Drill Ressha.png|Drill Trainzord Module Postexpress.jpg|Post Trainzord Module Auxiliary Ressha shield.png|Shield Trainzord Module CarCarrierRessha.png|Car Carrier Trainzord Module TankRessha.png|Tank Trainzord Module Ressha diesel.png|Diesel Trainzord Module RST-Ressha Fire.png|Fire Trainzord Module RST-Police Ressha.png|Police Trainzord Module Hyper ToQRessha.png|Hyper Trainzord Module Safari Lion safari ressha.jpg|Lion Trainzord Module Eagle safari ressha.jpg|Eagle Trainzord Module Wildcat safari ressha.jpg|Wildcat Trainzord Module Gator safari ressha.jpg|Alligator Trainzord Module Panda safari ressha.jpg|Panda Trainzord Module See Also *ToQ Ressha - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Weapons Category:Collectable Devices Category:Arsenal Category:Zords Category:Special Gear